cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Europe Timeline: Future Past
The timeline of the Cyberpunk Series has gone through many iterations, with new sourcebooks and games continually expanding on its world. This article covers the canonical timeline following events from Cyberpunk 2013 and 2020, as established by Mike Pondsmith and CD Projekt RED in Cyberpunk Red and Cyberpunk 2077. This timeline focuses on the Greater Europe timeline and all the countries involved with it. Greater Europe 1990 * 1990 ** The US-EEC "Quiet War" runs 1990-94. East and West Germany reunited. Breakup of the old USSR. * 1991 ** ESA launches Hermes Spaceplane. Gorborev, Gorbachev's successor, purges last of old hardliners. * 1992 ** EEC formed. Eurodollar established. DEA/Euro drug war; this is subsumed by the First Central American War. ** EEC votes to uniform the currencies of the still-separate countries into the ecu (European Currency Unit), commonly known as the Eurodollar. During these councils the frame for individual currency's inflation, deflation etc, are set. The consequences is that only four nations are tit to join the ECU-union. They are Danmark, Sweden, Austria and Germany. ** The core nations of the ecu decide, against the resistance of the other European nations, to bring the ecu into existence. A period of economic turbulence follows in Europe, especially in France and GB. This results in labor uprisings and general rioting. ** The four core countries set up a prototype Fortress Europe in violation of the EEC-treaty. Closing their borders to European laborers looking for work, they initiate a mass of illegal immigration. Most of these workers are quickly found and expelled. ** High energy laser-lift array used in the USSR. Prototype Massdriver established on the moon by the ESA. * 1993 ** TRC biologic interface chip developed in Munich. By now, all of the Western European nations except Italy and Portugal are ready for the ECU-Union. ** The EC Ministry for Economics is founded, a structure to countries advance scientific progress and to set up the gov't of EEC for the confrontation with the rising megacorporations. ** Interpo/Europol receives sanction to work outside EEC borders. They begin to recruit their future members from basic school, sending the candidates to exclusive schools and training camps. * 1994 ** World stock markets crash, followed quickly by the U.S. economy. The EEC is not as hard hit as the rest of the world, due to internal trade. To be exact, many EEC-companies profit from other parts of the world. ** A new wave of immigrants hit Europe's shores. EEC uses military to enforce its borders. In consequence, many refugees are killed. ** A movement of human rights groups rises as word leaks out of the rigorous use of weapons. Some of these groups form terrorist cells to articulate their opinion. ** After suffering from extensive strikes, President Walesa again capable of financing itself. declares martial law in Poland. * 1995 ** Kilimanjaro mass-driver begun by ESA and Pan African Alliance. ** The EEC decides to implement the Fortress Europe system Europe-wide. Therefore, the surveillance satellite program is initiated. One strategy to build up the fortress is a totalitarian id card system. The id cards are programmed with the individuals fingerprints, profession, health status and licenses. Many civil rights groups fear a "1984" scenario and react accordingly. * 1996 ** After years of support, Portugal and Italy finally join the EEC. * 1997 ** Mid-East Meltdown. In Europe, border skirmishes erupt as Greek troops try to stem the flow of Turkish refugees fleeing the spreading fallout of the nuclear exchange. ** Hurricanes and spring tides hit Europe with unexpected force, leaving hundred thousands of people without shelter. The rising tides force the EEC to construct a system of dams that spans most of the coastal regions. The expected building time is ten years. Germany decides to abandon coastal regions. ** A brief moment of fear strikes Europe when Germany is slow to pull its 10,000 man relief force out of flooded Gdansk. * 1998 ** Drought American food exports end. To stabilize the NCE Gov'ts. The EEC ships food into major East European cities. ** Nights of Fire (KGB coup) in USSR. The Russian Mafia supported by KGB splinter-groups, increases its efforts to expand into the EEC. This is countered by Europol, which starts a "Shadow War" against organized crime in foreign The EC Ministry for Economics is founded, a structure to countries. * 1999 ** Tycho colony established. Full-scale mass-driver completed. BASF, a large manufacturer in chemicals, gets broken up by the European Ministry for Economics. BASF tried to dictate prices of contracting firms. Such defiance cannot go unpunished. 2000 * 2000 ** On Jan. 1 st the world's biggest rave in Berlin is disrupted when a Millennium Cult floods the area with combat gases. The final body count may be 19,000. ** Some followers of millennium cults establish local sects, like the Austrian Werwolf and the French Revived Templars of the Sun. ** Wasting Plague hits U.S. and Europe; millions die. Germany is especially hard hit. Cure designed at Bioweapons Lab at Neustrelitz, Brandenburg. ** After the first cases of wasting plague are made known, the EEC closes its borders, finalizing the Fortress Europe. Most sociologists evaluate the plague as mainly positive due to the reduction in the elderly and poor population. The social care system is again capable of financing itself. ** The ESA starts construction of the Crystal Palace. EBM uses its political and economic power to buy up the drowning Hamburg municipal area over the next five years. * 2001 ** * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 2010 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019 * 2020 ** Two rival candidates compete for the presidency in Portugal. This breakdown of the controlling corporate alliance indicates that some changes are afoot in this country. Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Lore Category:Europe